runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of Ardougne
Dawn rose. Ardougne was almost fit to burst into war, and even the stall owners could feel the tension from the guards in Ardougne Market. Everyone was very quiet and dared not go outside. Up and down the pathways a number of Lathas' most skilled Paladins marched up and down, each armed with a godsword. The Paladins passed a general store which would not be opening for business, because its owner was hidden away in his home. "Have they gone?" Jake whispered, coming out from behind a row of shelves. "I can't see," Veedi said, standing on top of a crate trying to look out of the window. "Let me help," Dancus said, lifting Veedi up high enough to see. "Yes, yes Jake, they've gone," Veedi said. "Good," Jake uttered. As he walked over to Veedi, Dancus and Mark he accidentally kicked his spellbook which shot a spark into a shelf which collapsed causing a loud thump. "Keep it down," Mark hissed. "Sorry," Jake whispered. "That book's stronger than it looks." "Well you just be thankful that nobody-" Mark stopped; there was creaking upstairs. "Heard," he said, finishing his sentence off. "There's someone upstairs," Jake whispered. "I happened to notice that." "Maybe its Tarqinder waking up, or one of his old school chums." "They're in the other room, so it is definitely not them." The floorboards on the staircase creaked as someone crept down them. "Hello?" Called out Bruce Brysworth who had been teleported to Ardougne. "What do you want?" Jake called out, marching to the staircase carrying a dagger he had found stored in the shelves. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you!" Bruce exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the dagger. "Who's side are you on?" "Err, what side are you on?" "Well we are certainly not on Lathas' side my friend." "That's good because I'm not either. Do you know the wizards of Yanille? They teleported me here into Ardougne last night, and I've been looking all over for you, I came in here by chance and fell asleep. Good place to take a nap!" "Do you mean Henry and Norbert?" Jake asked. "Yes, they're the ones!" Bruce exclaimed. "So they sent you here? For what reason?" "To warn you. Lathas is-" "Causing an economic disaster in everywhere but Ardougne in hopes of conquering Gielinor? We picked up on that." "Oh." "So what do they want you to do with us?" "Well they gave me this..." Bruce pulled a group teleportation tablet out of his pocket which he broke on the floor. He grabbed and leaned on the shoulders of Mark, Veedi, Dancus and Jake, teleporting them all with him. "What in Saradomin's name?" Tarqinder said, having awoken from the other room. "Where is everyone?" "Damn, they've run off!" Tony exclaimed. ---- I had felt uncomfortable from the second I saw that man, as if something about him was odd. Not weird odd. Wicked odd. That feeling grew stronger when he teleported us off to god knows where. And in those short five seconds of teleportation, I, Dancus Frumac, amazingly managed to have a sight. Swirling through the colorful fabric of space and time weaving around the 5 of us, I fell unconscious. ---- I, Dancus Frumac, woke up in a world of black and white, the dark grey blood of friend and foe recoloring the floor in Ardougne Palace. Where Tarqinder, my newfound ally, had prosecuted this, I had predicted it: war. But in the end, what were we? A ragtag team of three humans, a freaking mage-gnome, and some odd explorer with a lectern. Several dead bodies were piled in the hallway, paladin or patriot, all were commingled. I raced up from the entrance parlor of the palace to King Lathas' evil throne room. Whatever was happening there was helluva significant. I reached the throne room; a man in leather was dueling the king. King Lathas chucked his godsword into the tawny-haired man's heart. He was thrown back to the wall, the sharp blade of the sword pinning the corpse to the stone mass. I ran over to see who was dead, and had a horrible realization. I knew that person very well. It was...Dancus...James...Frumac. Me. A blackish mist rose from the cadaver and into the heavens. ---- "You saved them!" Norbert exclaimed running towards Veedi, Mark, Dancus and Jake who had appeared on the floor besides Bruce. "Norbert? Henry?" Veedi asked. "Hello Veedi, how have you been?" Henry asked. "Well we've all been in hiding for days, ever since we learned about Lathas." "Ah, you already know. Is Ardougne a battlefield?" "It soon will be, the Socialist Army is about to battle with Lathas, and the Socialists have hand-held cannons shooting lava!" "Oh dear, oh dear. The fools, why did they go in all swords raised? They're going to end up slaughtered! He has the Zamorakian forces on his side!" "And we left Tarqinder there!" "The Dragon Slayer? Was he not present when you went to teleport here Brysworth?" "No, he wasn't." Dancus began to groan, he had been on his side since he arrived. "Dancus, what's wrong?" Mark asked, shaking him. Dancus' eyes shot open and he felt a cold sweat come over him. "I'm going to die," Dancus uttered, his speech stammered and weak. ---- "It was you, wasn't it? You planned to desert us!" Tony shouted in anger at Tarqinder. He then grabbed his whip and held towards his throat. "Look, I don't know what the Hell happened! Please, do I look like I'm lying?" "Either that or you're a very good liar. Now what we do? We must get them back!" Tony shouted in response. He then muttered some swear words under his breath. "I don't approve of that language!" snapped Tarqinder. "Thanks for the lecture MOTHER!" Tony responded sarcastically. "They are coming" Kot-Tok said aloud. "Who?" a unison of voices said. "The TzHaar army! And the Socialists!" ---- The Socialist army stormed the defences of Ardougne, firing rapidly with their lava launchers. The paladins with godswords were caught by surprise, and attacked. The first line of attack was gory. Paladins were being melted by the lava "bullets", while other successful ones were killing the Socialists with ease. The General and his special unit engaged, yet he was shouting commands everywhere. He then ran off to the castle. Some snipers were set up around the castles, waiting for Lathas. It was epic, as houses burnt from lava. The Paladins never gave up, thinking it was a battle they could win. Any citizens of Ardougne were fleeing, some got caught in the crossfire. One Socialist soldiers picked up another lava launcher from a dead comrade and went mad with firing the burning rocks, taking the enemy on. There were tears running down his face, tears of anger and hate. But the remaining Paladins were laughing, as the Socialist forces were dwindling. But they stopped once the floor started shaking. And they looked in the east direction. The TzHaar army was arriving. They also wielded lava launchers, but that didn't inspired fear in the Paladin's hearts. The oncoming TzTok-Jad was. Some TzHaar were riding it, while others used Ket-Zek as mounts. Kot-Tok, Tony and the rest stepped out, and cheered. "Holy Crap!" one Paladin cried. The TzTok-Jad stomped through the buildings crushing all, and the TzHaar warriors deployed. The surviving Socialists fought alongside the TzHaar. The General and his sniping squad remained in their positions. ---- King Lathas looked out of the window, and gasped. "Harmon! We need reinforcements now! We have to fight these jesters in armour!" "Certainly your Majesty, Salmont and his army are approaching now," Harmon replied. From the southern area of the city, a large horde of warriors in blood red outfits began to converge on Ardougne; the Zamorakian troops had arrived and were armed with Zamorakian godswords. The Paladins merged into their formation and began to march as one large group into the Market. A TzHaar held its cannon like lava-launching device and pointed it at the Zamorakians. The Zamorakian struck the TzHaar down using its godsword, and Lathas joined them in the Market, having run from the Palace. "Right," Lathas boomed. On one side of the Market was an army of Zamorakians and Paladins alike, and on the other were the remaining TzHaar and Socialists, all sticking together. Amongst their crowd were the remaining members of the resistance group who had not been teleported. "We are mighty, and what are you?" Lathas asked. "Heed my words; this world is mine. I will conquer all, and I'm giving you fools the chance to run, run away before I kill you all. How about it? Accept my offer or die here today." "No," said a voice. Tarqinder stepped out from the crowd, sword in hand. "We are not dying here today, and we are not giving up! We will not run from you Lathas, and now we march to victory at Saradomin's hands!" Tarqinder exclaimed. An almighty cheer arose from the group behind him, and they charged at the Zamorakians... ---- Norbert and Veedi stood by a window on the top floor of the Wizards' Guild. There was a battle raging on in the distance. "I know it's probably a mad idea, but I want to tell you it anyway," Norbert said. "What is your idea?" Veedi asked. "We have many runes now, and our magic is as powerful as that possessed by the Zamorakians, and I wondered if you and the others would like to help us in helping end this, because if we don't it's going to destroy everything." "We could give it a try, but we'd be putting our lives at risk. I'd have to ask the others as well, they may not wish to be at risk." "I understand, but I need an answer quickly." "You can rely on me." ---- I watched from behind a building as Tarqinder and his gang burst forth upon King Lathas' forces. I felt obligated to join them; to fight for the very thing that brought me here. But, knowing that I was going to die anyway, what was the point? I just couldn't find the stamina. A paladin fell beside me. He had holes through his body, shot through clean with lava. He uttered his last words as he died, "For...Kandarin..." The paladin's eyes rolled back into his head, which turned to the side, facing me. I was horrified for a moment, then relaxed. I walked over to the paladin's body and unhooked my holy symbol from around my neck. I pressed the Silver Star to his heart and prayed for Saradomin to accept and bless his soul. As I took the star from his chest, a glow in the shape of the symbol shimmered gold, and then disappeared. I took the paladin's godsword from his lifeless hands and prayed to remain on Gielinor when I die. With newfound strength, I thrust myself into the thick of the battle, and surprisingly, as a man of few words, I cried the war call of the Misthalinians: "To victory we ride with Saradomin!" With little else to do, I backed up the others as we hacked our way to Ardougne Palace. ---- The Jad squished a whole platoon of Zamorakians. They were swiping furiously with their godswords, but to no avail. That's when hundreds of Zamorakian mages came, and they all teleported the Jad to a location unknown. A thousand hearts sank, and the TzHaar used their will power to go on. They were still thousands of them left, including the Socialists, but they were more of Lathas's army. The TzHaar used their Ket-Zek mounts to smash through the Zamorakian ranks, firing madly and they were lots of melting faces. But they will fall eventually. Kot-Tok was devastated. But he would not die. He wielded four lava launchers, and used extreme courage. ---- With a thud, Veedi, Mark, Bruce, Dancus and Jake landed flat on the hard grounds of Ardougne, and they watched the destruction with horror. "It can't be," Veedi said. "Norbert said this would happen," Jake noted. From the other end of the lane, Tarqinder ran towards them with a blood-stained sword clenched in his hands. "We're losing the battle, even though we've teamed with TzHaar and Socialists. I just hope Lobstorr's sea of soldiers can help, but I doubt it. Is anyone ready to fight? We need as much help as we can get! Just grab a sword, there's plenty littered about and join in! I need to get back, Farrell and Darako want to plan an attack on the Palace," Tarqinder said, having not let anyone else fit in a single word. "Well, what do we do now?" Veedi asked. "I'm going to wait for Norbert, they should be here shortly," Mark said, trying to reassure the others. "You can wait, I'm going to destroy the Zamorakians, FOR GUTHIX!" Jake shouted and ran towards the mage army. Jake was furious, he remembered all the things he had passed by, he had to get out of there alive, he remembered the words Lathas wrote on the paper Dancus gave them. "Weak Guthixian Druids". Repeating those words in his mind, he charged along Tarqinder and Tony's gang and slashed a few times, opening his road through the mages, he kicked a few people and then stabbed them, he got attacked by five mages, he killed two of them, a third one cast a fire wave on him, but he dodged, the mage then stabbed his arm with a dagger, the mage raised his dagger again, but before he could do anything, Tarqinder's sword went through his chest. "Don't worry, I've had worse problems with darts and knives than this little wound". He stood up cautious and took out his book, opened his favourite page and made a huge hand come out of the book, it slapped the Zamorakians, killing them, but it was banished by a godsword being held by a paladin. The Zamorakian army kept entering the city, Bruce protected the others with a godsword, while Mark held the dagger Jake found in the shelves, they were being attacked every now and then but they overcame everything, they saw Tarqinder's group being attacked by their rear, they were being defeated, just in that moment, Norbert and Henry appeared at the scene and they ran forward to help. They cast a death blast on the remaining eight Zamorakians and then lead the group away, as they could hear another legion of Zamorakians marching towards them, chanting strange words of evil. ---- "What are we going to do? We can't do much else now can we?" Mark asked as he leaned against the shop wall. Sitting within the shop were Tarqinder, Veedi, Tony, Bruce, Mark, Jake, Norbert, Henry, Dancus, Farrell, Darako, Lobstorr, Kot-Tok and Bandano. All had introduced themselves through nearly an hour of conversation which had took place. "We could always flee," Norbert suggested. "What in Saradomin's name? That is a disgrace to your Guild good sir!" Henry exclaimed. "My words seem inappropriate and cowardly but they are logical nonetheless!" "Look at you all," Henry said. "The Dragon Slayer, the gnome chef, the lonely man from Varrock with no home, the explorer, the runaway, the young wizard, my apprentice, the man on a quest to seek revenge, the two criminals, the lobster who came on land, the faithful TzHaar loyal to the end and the city guard who showed bravery and tried to stop the enemy. We may be few in number, but we could save this planet from the darkness of Zamorak, all we need to do is break into the Palace and kill the damn tyrant Lathas, now who's with me?" Henry asked. Everyone sat still for a moment, then Mark raised his hand, then Veedi and Tarqinder and then everybody else. "Now come on everyone, everyone's lives are at risk," Henry said as he lead the group towards Ardougne Palace. ---- Lathas sat on his throne drinking a bottle of wine and every now and then peering over the balcony, watching Zamorakians slay their opposition. "Yes, yes! That's it! Kill those foul-mouthed idiots who question our religion!" Lathas exclaimed as he watched what was happening from out of his window. "Can I get you anything your Majesty?" Harmon asked. "Perhaps some more wine to celebrate?" "Yes, that would be most suitable for the occasion Reeves!" "Very well then." Harmon walked towards the staircase, but instead he turned and entered his own quarters and sat on his bed. He waited until he could hear Lathas had occupied himself with war chants and then carefully pulled a floorboard away from the floor. A small thin case coated in dust was under the floorboard, and Harmon pulled it out and blew the cobwebs off of it. "There you are," Harmon smiled as he pulled off his left shoe and removed a tiny bronze key. He inserted the key into the lock on the thin case and twisted it. The sound of locks and and cogs turning within could be heard and then a second lock was revealed. Harmon removed his left shoe and a small silver key which he inserted into the second lock and twisted. The case suddenly opened, and a silver glowing blade rested within it. "With the help of Saradomin and my blessed sword, I shall stop the tyrant and all things Zamorakian," Harmon whispered. ---- Standing all around the back wall of Ardougne Palace which backed on to West Ardougne, Henry positioned everybody and explained a plan. "We will each enter through separate windows and will attack, and not kill anyone that stands in the way," Henry said. "And what do we do when we find Lathas?" Jake asked. "Kill him!" Darako snapped. "Silence you, the old man is speaking," Farrell hissed. "I shall kill him, it will make up for me aiding him this whole time, even if I didn't realize I was," Bandano suggested. "Silence!" Tarqinder snapped. Farrell, Darako and Bandano stopped their murumurings immediately. "Thank you. And I may be old but I'm sure I know a thing or two more than you my friend," Henry said. "When we find Lathas, we will use a very special spell to knock him out. The murder of a monarch would rock Gielinor to its foundations, so instead we will take control of him, and then find a suitable replacement." "Very well, but I'd much rather kill the nut," Darako grumbled. "Surely you've killed enough today, for goodness sake." "I suppose so." "Hold on, knowing the plans of military and battles, I suggest we acknowledge that lathas' most trusted guards will be within, and they may not be took out by a lava cannon," Kot-Tok said. "He's right! We defended our Lobster King with the strongest pincers in the Southern Sea, surely you landlubbers follow the same principles?" Lobstorr asked. "And they all have godswords!" Jake exclaimed. "If I see a godsword coming towards me there isn't much I can do you know, I can't scuttle away in such confined space!" Lobstorr snapped. "We bring magic, more powerful than that usually shown to the non-wizarding community," Norbert said. "Count yourselves lucky warriors, some of these spells have never been seen by public eye before, you are the first," Henry said. "We can burn Lathas' face off with this one!" Darako grinned. "For the last time Darako, we are not killing a monarch!" Henry snapped. "How will we do these spells?" Tarqinder asked. "You will not. We need two of you who have the capacity to understand such magical knowledge," Henry said. "Jake, Mark, please step forward." "Me? I haven't performed much powerful magic, air blast is the best I've done," Mark explained. "Both of you are young, your minds are fresh and are already slightly accustomed to the powers of magic. Now I know this is a lot to ask, and probably unreasonable, but I need both of you to master at least a few of these spells, and quick." "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything," Jake said. "Me neither," Mark added. "Study these, and I mean carefully! This isn't a dusty old book full of nothing, this could be the difference between an era of darkness or saving the world!" Henry insisted. "Yes, yes, I know," Jake grumbled. Jake read through the book and saw a spell that could remove a solid surface out of the caster's way. Jake turned towards the wall surrounding Ardougne Palace and cast the spell, using three runes provided in Henry's large sack which he had brought with him. As the spell slammed into the brickwork, a large perfectly shaped square hole appeared, replacing what had once been a solid brick wall. "Ah, well done!" Henry said, patting Jake on the back. "You try now Mark, it should come quick to you as well." "Well this one certainly looks interesting," Mark noted looking at a spell which could summon a large tree to grow in the way of an opponent. He used the runes and cast the spell, but unfortunately a dead tree sprouted up which crumbled into ash. "Well, why not try another my young friend? That is quite a difficult one to pull off," Henry said. "Oh well, if you insist." Mark flicked the book back to the spell which Jake had cast. He used the same runes and pointed at the same wall Jake had used. He cast the spell, but the bricks shot out and one hit him in the arm causing considerable pain. "Damn!" Mark exclaimed as he rubbed his bruised arm. A few more bricks shot out to reveal a long and thin gap in the wall which was high enough for someone to fit through but too thin. "Keep practicing Mark, because we're going in now," Henry said. Jake snatched the book off of Mark who glared angrily at Jake. Casting the spell at the wall multiple times, Jake managed to create a number of gaps in the wall which allowed everyone to enter. Mark kicked the wall as he entered, and dust fell on to him causing him to flinch. "We've got company," Tarqinder said pointing at the Paladins armed with bows and arrows on the balconies high up above. "For Zamorak!" They rejoiced in chorus before launching a shower of sharp dragon metal arrows down on to them. The group dodged, but Tarqinder caught one in his shoulder. "Nice aim my friend, but you can't stop a Dragon Slayer with a bunch of wimpy arrows!" Tarqinder bellowed. "For Saradomin!" Tarqinder threw a godsword of Zamorakian origin which had been lying on the floor near him directly upwards, aiming for the rogue Paladins. The sword pierced them both through the hearts and caused them to tumble over the balcony and on to the hard ground beneath them. "For...the...glory...of...Lathas..." one said as he closed his eyes for a final time. "They might be vicious demon worshippers but you have to admire their devotion," Tarqinder said, snatching their bows and arrows up from their hands and unused arrows from their pockets. "Who here is good with range?" "I'm trained at it," Veedi said stepping forward. "But dragon arrows probably aren't good for someone of my standards-" "You'll get used to them!" Tarqinder snapped tossing a bow and set of arrows at Veedi. "Now who else?" Bandano stepped forward. "I know a thing or two about range," he said. "Good, now you take these," Tarqinder said throwing him range equipment. "Right," Henry interrupted. "We need a plan, because we've been seen now." "How about half of us fight our way up to Lathas and half stay and fight off other soldiers?" Tarqinder suggested. "Good thinking, now let us march! And if we die, we die as heroes!" The group moved closer together and began to march on the Palace, and immediately they entered a battlefield. ---- Harmon sat in wait for Lathas to go to sleep. He had consumed a great a deal of wine and would probably be feeling very tired, Harmon thought. As the King stood against the window hurling insults at the few remaining Socialists and TzHaar who were now fleeing from the hordes of Zamorakians, Harmon slipped away towards his room to grab his sword. ---- Heading into the conflict within the Palace, they dodged dead TzHaar and dying Socialists who were being struck with powerful Zamorakian magic. A Zamorakian ranger prepared to shoot down Veedi, but he met his end as Tarqinder's sword slammed down on his throat. Farrell and Darako weaved between spells, arrows and throwing knives which were being used to take down a few of the Socialists who were fighting to their now certain deaths. Norbert shot a very powerful death blast at a Zamorakian Warrior who shrieked in pain, the spell had penetrated even his most powerful prayers. "Help Mark!" Exclaimed Henry as he and Jake advanced on a Zamorakian mage. "Goodbye my friend," sneered the Zamorakian at Mark. "Oh how mistaken you are," Jake said as he cast an entangle on the mage who was immediately captured in a twisting vine. Tarqinder then charged at the mage with his sword and stabbed him through the heart. "That was a most powerful spell!" Henry exclaimed. "That was a lucky shot, I took a risk using that," Jake said, as he dodged an arrow made of dragon metal. ---- As the group and I weaved our way through the palace, I, Dancus, separated from them to take a detour; to Lathas' throneroom. Out of nowhere, a Zamorakian shot a powerful spell, aimed at me. BOOM! The Flames of Zamorak barely missed my head, singeing my hairstyle the Hairdresser took hours to perfect. I felt a sudden power burst through my veins. Whipping out my hand, I realized I could do the impossible; telekinesis. I focused my energy on the mage, throwing him back 20 meters at the least. He toppled over hundreds of Zamorakians as they raced down the hall to stall our advance. As I felt my power diminish, my stamina went with it. That simple action had nearly sealed my life; draining a considerable amount of life-force. But it hadn't; my life was already sealed. I raced down the hallway and ran up at least 20 flights of stairs. A huge regal door was laid out in front of me. As I suddenly regained my powers of telekinesis, I realised I worked better under pressure, literally. As I telekinesised the door open, I thought one last thing. This...was it. "Why, hello, my pet," said a slightly surprised voice. ---- Thanks to Dancus' brief burst of power, the group managed to pass further into the Palace. "What was that?" Tarqinder asked. "Some kind of telekinesis, it would seem that friend of yours is capable of magic without the use of runes," Norbert replied, hurrying on. "We should split now," Farrell insisted. "As you wish, but I wish to take out Lathas, so me, Veedi, Jake, Norbert, Henry and Mark will head upstairs, Bruce will stay with you and your gang," Tarqinder said. "Okay then, and I guess Tarqinder, this could be goodbye." "What do you mean?" "If I was to die, I wanted you to remember me appropriately. I want you to know that I regret my past actions, and you are someone to be admired." "Thank you Farrell, you are a true warrior. You could steal my job any day." "Goodbye Tarqinder," Farrell said, shaking Tarqinder's hand firmly. "There's no time to kiss and cuddle my companions! There's a battle going on in case you didn't notice!" Tony snapped. "He's right, we must be off now, and if your life is endangered to an extent which can't be prevented by combat, run. For Saradomin's sake, run," Tarqinder said. "Will do," Farrell said. Tarqinder, Veedi, Mark, Jake, Henry and Norbert all made their way up the staircase. Tony and his colleagues remained downstairs with Bruce Brysworth and a group of highly skilled mages from the Wizards' Guild. The staircase was steep and the sound of war echoed around the many walls of the Palace, sending chills down Veedi's spine. "What has this world become?" Veedi murmured to herself. ---- Lathas was now rather drunk, and was off guard. A group of Paladins were marching up and down the corridors, and at this moment Harmon had a good opportunity to attack. "Now is my best chance of killing him," Harmon murmured. As he exited his small, unkempt room which was more of a large cupboard, he gripped his sword tightly in his hand. Harmon's hands were moist from the cold sweat which had invaded his body. He had never felt so frightened. As he entered Lathas' throne room, he saw a body lying on the floor. Lathas sat in his throne, eyes closed now having sat down. His bottle of Asgarnian wine was clenched in his hand, partially cracked. As Harmon walked towards him, he winced as he heard his footsteps creak the floorboards. "For the glory of Saradomin, I kill you, Tyrant Lathas," Harmon sneered as he raised his sword. "Not today Reeves," Lathas grinned, his eyes opening immediately. "Thought you could kill me did you? Well I've known about you for months, as early as the Moevyng of five years ago. I knew you'd try and stop me, and I know you've been trying to throw me off course, feeding wrong co-ordinates and such to my army, which would explain why half of them arrived here well after the midday sun! The glory of Saradomin is nothing, but the glory of Zamorak is certainly something, which should be honoured!" Lathas stood to full height, and pulled the sword out of Harmon's hands. It clanged to the floor, its angelic glow fading. "Bah, you are weak! You let me take a sword from your own hands. I am glad you shall die, for there is no room in my new world for people like you! Now prepare to die!" Lathas shrieked. A number of his most trusted Paladins gathered around him. ---- In the Ardougne Market, a group of Zamorakian mages who were gathered around a furious fire began to chant words of utter darkness. A tall red demon appeared and stepped out of the fire. Its eyes glowed a vicious red and its horns were as black as the nights of Morytania. "We shall use Lathas' pet demons to capture the Saradominist freedom fighters of the Wilderness once this city is scorched to the ground, with nothing but Lathas' fortress standing!" Exclaimed a mage. ---- In the Palace, Lathas lifted a godsword and prepared to slam it down on to the throat of Harmon Reeves. His Paladins cheered him on, each one sporting Zamorakian livery. "For Zamorak! For Zamorak! For Zamorak! For Zamorak!" They chanted. "As the blood of the traitor spills over the floors of my fortress, then the new age of Zamorak will begin!" Lathas boomed. He picked up a bell in his other hand and rang it aloud manically. Suddenly, a series of spells hit the Paladins who collapsed to the floor, barely able to move. They writhed on the floor near the corpse of Dancus Frumac. "Dancus!" Veedi shrieked going to him. "How dare you infiltrate my Palace! You will all die for this with Reeves here!" Lathas snapped. Tarqinder slashed at the Paladins with his sword, killing each of them. A number of Paladins approached, but Jake and Mark saw them off using extremely powerful magic. Lathas turned to them, and lifted his sword which glowed a nightmarish red. "You will all perish!" Lathas exclaimed. Lathas was inches away from killing Tarqinder, when an incredibly powerful blast came from the hands of Mark Theobald. Lathas was blasted back, hitting his throne and falling unconscious. The sword lost its colour, and the Paladins looked in horror at their defeated leader. As Mark turned to them, hands glowing an incredible blue with the glow of Saradomin, they ran. ---- All around, hundreds of Zamorakians retreated, with Socialists and TzHaar alike emerging from hiding places. The demon vanished into smoke, and the Zamorakian mages felt their powers fade quickly. ---- Harmon looked up from his cowered position, and turned to Mark whose eyes were filled with triumph. He then walked to the window, and looked upon the bloodshed around him. The sky was burning orange now, but he blasted at it, turning it to blue. "You did it Mark, you saved the world!" Tarqinder exclaimed. Harmon rose to his feet and strode towards him, he felt so relieved to be alive. "I'm sorry my friend," Jake whispered closing Dancus' lifeless eyes. "Thank you, so very much," Harmon said. As Harmon stood up, Lathas' eyes opened, filled with fury, and he picked up his sword which was now nothing more than a spear, and threw it at Harmon. It soared straight towards him, but someone blocked the shot. Henry fell to the floor, dying. "You twisted old man!" Yelled Tarqinder, slamming his sword handle into Lathas' head knocking him unconscious once again. "I'm sorry," Harmon whispered to Henry. "We did it, we won," Henry smiled, his life force leaving him. "You cannot die Henry! You taught me so much!" Norbert cried, clasping his dying mentor's hand with his own. Henry gave one last smile, and then breathed out one final time, closing his eyes... ---- My time had come. Dancus Frumac, the only seer out of Kandarin, capable of telekinesis without runes, and with the ability to revive, had died at the hands of the twisted demon Lathas. I felt my weight disappear as I left my body in the form of my soul. Rising up towards the skies, I saw someone offering his hand to me. "Dancus James Frum, your time in heaven has been well earned. And now I, Saradomin, shall repay you for it." "That's Frum''ac'' to you sir," I said to the god, with slight sarcasm, "My grandfather was disowned from the Frum family 70 years ago. '-ac' denotes a rejected relative." "Well, I don't see any reason why Holman Frum had such a fate. But, on the important subject, your time to live in my kingdom has come. You can do anything here: fly around, do magic, and meet other souls." "You mean like Mom and Dad? And...Chinelle?" "Yes." I nearly had a heart attack. I get to see Mom and Dad again! Mollie and Copern Frumac, my parents! They died 47 years ago; on vacation at Ice Mountain. I ran up to the golden light ahead of me, but then, I turned around. I saw the group carrying my body away and burying it, back on Gielinor. "I'm sorry sir," I said to Saradomin, "but I feel I must continue to help my new friends. Veedi, Tarqinder, Jake...they still need help. They can't go it alone. And who knows? Perhaps my powers are enhanced by being a spirit. Don't get me wrong, I miss my Mom and Dad, but those guys need me! How am I supposed to survive the guilt up here when I know our gang is weakened greatly without me? And what am I supposed to do up here? Sit and have tea with Chinelle and my folks while there's a war threatening to tear the world apart down there? I can't! I have to go back!" "Very well Mister Frum...ac. You are free to return to Gielinor in the form of a ghost." "Thank you, Lord Saradomin." I walked toward the world below. I floated down behind Tarqinder, and tickled him on the neck. "What the? My Saradomin!" Tarqinder shrieked. "Calm down you; it's me! Dancus James Frumac!" I said. "Dancus? Oh my god you scared me for a second!" "Yeah I realised that." The entire group was shocked to see my ghost. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I realise that this is a little weird having me back here but, you'll get used to it." "Dancus...why have you come back from heaven?" asked Tarqinder. "I figured you guys could use a little help." "But how can you do anything? You're simply a spirit!" exclaimed Veedi. "Ah, but now it is time to prove a little theory of mine." I focused my energy on a stone in a war-torn clearing. It rose at my command. I hurled it at the palace. "And not a drain of life-force in the slightest." "Wow!" Hollered Jake. "Ah, well, let's go see...and make sure," I replied. Myself, Tarqinder, Veedi, Tony and his friends, Bruce, Jake, Mark and Norbert all walked slowly through the silent city, to confirm the inevitable. ---- A monument was erected in Ardougne to honour the dead. To the south of the city there were graves dug for Dancus, Henry and various other people who had lost their lives. The Socialists and TzHaar had left for their homes, and Tarqinder's group sang one final hymn. Dancus drifted amongst the trees, the world around him was so full of life, and ironically so was he. Tony gave Tarqinder and Mark his hand and shook it. Bruce had already departed for some time to explore the surrounding lands. Veedi decided she would depart soon, and she and Jake made their separate ways bidding farewell to the other survivors. "Tarqinder, I know it may not be ideal to ask, but what will you do now? You don't have any money or a job, and the world is still in a state," Mark said. "I'm going back to Varrock, and I'm going to tidy things up there," Tarqinder replied. "There's nothing for me back at Port Sarim, everything is gone that I had. I'd like to go with you." "Says the person who defeated Lathas? Well I'd be happy to accompany you. Besides, I have an expedition planned soon, and I think I might need a hand," Tarqinder smiled. "Ardougne should be fine now, with Lathas banished I think King Harmon Reeves can rule fine, he certainly deserves his title anyway." As Jake headed to the city gates he looked into his backpack to see if he hadn't lost his stone, he then put a hand over his head and exclaimed "Oh crap! I forgot to return the book!" ---- In Hemenster, a woman leaned over a huge cauldron. She stirred the bubbling green mixture within, chanting in some odd language. Someone opened the door to her shop: Her Master. "Raiah, my apprentice, I believe we have someone who could use some necromancy, a man whose name is Dancus James." ---- A pair of eyes sprung open in West Ardougne. Lathas lay on the scorched grass in the graveyard surrounded by a group of zombies shambling about. "What? What in Zamorak is going on? I am King Lathas! And I need my Kingdom back! I have the right to rule!" Lathas exclaimed. "You'll be needing one of these," snapped a Mourner throwing him a gas mask. "King Harmon's order, all citizens of West Ardougne must be wearing gas masks at all times." "Reeves!" Shrieked Lathas as the Mourner covered his face with the gas mask... Category:Gielinor stories